A Sunnyside Breakfast
by MickeyRos
Summary: Jarod has his first experience with food he doesn't like.


This is a drabble written for the Pretender General Fication.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Pretender it is property of NBC, TNT, and whoever else made this wonderful show. I am simply borrowing the characters for a moment.

**A Sunnyside Breakfast**

Jarod watched as the new breakfast platter was placed before him. He had been coming to the Sunnyside Diner every morning trying a different item on the early bird menu for nearly a week while he undertook his current pretend as a truck driver.

"So what are these eggs called, again Sarah?" He asked of the waitress as she stood in front of him across the counter.

"They're sunny side-up."

He nodded as he stared down at the plate again. He supposed the name made a lot of sense if you really thought about it; the yolk did stand out brightly, like the sun against the egg white. He picked up his fork and knife and cut a small portion of the egg. Then he lifted the piece of egg up and examined it as he would a bug under a microscope. "And it's supposed to be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Uncooked," Jarod replied still examining the orangish piece of egg that coated his fork like jam.

The waitress sighed. "The egg is cooked." Truthfully, she didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed by this display from the man. But, at five thirty, the last half hour of her nine-hour shift she was leaning more towards the latter. The man seemed not to like the egg but had ordered it anyway. It was almost as if it were his first time eating an egg cooked sunny side up. "So are you going to eat the egg or examine it?"

Paying no attention to the waitress' rude tone, Jarod carefully examined the egg once more. Sure the waitress, Sarah, according to her nametag had said that the egg was cooked but he was having his doubts about that. Of all the different types of eggs he had tasted since he'd been out of the Centre this was the only one he hadn't tried. Almost everyone at Big Jim's truck driving school said that the diner made the best sunny side eggs this side of Texas. And not wanting to be left out of discussions he'd decided that today would be the day he tried the famous egg. So taking a breath, he lifted the fork to his mouth and ate the small portion of the egg.

From the very moment the egg hit his mouth everything within him rebelled against the taste of the slippery food in his mouth. Grimacing he quickly swallowed the small bit of egg. It was nothing that he'd tasted before; in fact it was the worse thing he'd ever tasted. It was as if the egg had simply been cracked open in his mouth and was eaten raw. It was disgusting to say the least. And his taste buds rebelled as he quickly grabbed his cup of orange juice to cleanse his pallet.

"Didn't like the egg?" Smirking, Sarah reached behind the counter and pulled out a small cellophane wrapped package and slid it across the counter to Jarod as she took the plate away. "Try this."

Jarod put the empty glass back on the counter and stared at the package on the counter. Picking it up he read the label. "Pop tarts?"

"Trust me, just try one. They're good."

Arching a brow incredulously Jarod opened one end of the package and pulled out on of the two tarts. He broke off a small piece of the pop tart and put it in his mouth. As he chewed the tart, he taste the apple part of the pastry explode with flavor in his mouth. Swallowing his first taste of the pop tart he smiled. "It's good."

Nodding Sarah cleaned the counter around Jarod and poured him some more juice. "And the best part it that it has eleven essential vitamins and minerals which means its much healthier than the those eggs you've been eating all week."

"Hey Sarah can I get a cupa' Joe down here?" Another man asked further down the bar.

"Hold your horses Sam." The waitress turned to grab the coffee pot behind her.

"Thank you for the Pop tart. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it, it's on the house."

"I couldn't-,"

She waved off his objection. "It's from my own stash. You just enjoy the tart." With that she strolled off the fill the other man's cup.

Taking another bite of the pastry, Jarod nearly sighed at the sweet taste. Next week, he'd have to look into pastries for breakfast because they were definitely better than eggs. Definitely better.

**The End!**

Tell me what you think, I love feedback!


End file.
